Pequeas Sorpresas
by jaz021
Summary: Nada me pertenece solo a sus respectivos autores....Lean y Disfruten!


Little Wonders 

By Rob Thomas

* * *

Let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels

* * *

Si así fue… Yo lo deje ir esa noche en el puente del parque. Simplemente le dije que estudiara mucho, fuera el mejor de su clase. Que viera siempre hacia el frente y nunca hacia atrás. Es aquí donde empieza lo más difícil de mi vida. Como me gustaría que toda la luz me iluminara en este momento para que me pudiera definir como persona, como mujer y tal ves como madre. Y al que final cuando llegue ese día, solo pueda recordad y decir que todo lo que ese momento TU me hiciste sentir

…Tristezas…Lagrimas…Llanto…Desesperación…Enfermedad…Soledad…

Fueron sentimientos, que nunca creí que pudiera algún día conocer, y menos tan joven… Déjame contarte como me sentí, me siento y creo que me voy a sentir más delante, después de esta conversación. No quiero que me interrumpas, no quiero que me detengas para que yo me ponga a llorar. Si para desahogarme lo tengo que hacer, déjame hacerlo y no me detengas…Y sabes que mas deseo? Que al final de todo lo recordemos juntos como una experiencia a nuestra vida juntos.

* * *

Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain

* * *

Inicie esta vida en pocas horas, era un pequeño milagro que se transformo en una mujer a una edad muy corta. La vida me dio un giro muy grande que ninguna persona puede esperarse a la vuelta de una esquina, y a mi me toco esa esquina un día a los trece años cuando conocí una linda gatita. Es ahí donde me doy cuenta que el tiempo ya empieza a pasar mas rápido ante mi. Pero estas horas que yo estoy contigo, las horas se hacen cortas, por que cada me recuerda que tu te iras por un tiempo indefinido. Aun así esas horas cortas estarán aquí para yo disfrutarlas con el hasta que se vaya. Por que? pregunto yo… dame mas tiempo para estar con el, disfrutarlo, es mucho el tiempo que se me va… Y yo? Y yo donde quedo? Tal vez no sea la mujer más inteligente del planeta. Pero que acaso mis sentimientos no valen? Vaya esto me dolía, aquí conocí lo que fue el dolor por un amor…

* * *

Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end  
Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain

* * *

Alguien tiene idea de lo que yo estoy haciendo? Dejo que el pequeño problema se me resbale de la cabeza como si no existiera. Eso le hice creer a mis amigas de por vida. Conocí gente famosa, más amigos, más enemigos, pero demostré ser la mejor y la más fuerte de todos. Pero lo hice yo sola. Tuve que aprender a pretender y hacer las cosas sola, sin tu apoyo. Pero lo logre, ese "pequeño" problema que tenía lo deje resbalar para salir adelante y empezar a brillar por mi misma. Es ahí cuando empecé a dejarme rodear por el calor de mis amistades y yo se que a ti no te molestaría eso, aun así no me importo, por que sin querer, me estaba enamorando de alguien que me hacia sonreír. Es ahí donde tu debes darte cuenta que me tendrías que reconquistarme para poder seguir caminando juntos hacia ese horizonte que alguien día esperamos llegar. Creo firmemente que al final el corazón lo decide por ti, por el, y sobretodo por mi.

Nuestras vidas fueron hechas en muy pocas horas no te parece eso maravilloso? Para mi es impresionante!! Son las vueltas y giros que da la vida que comentaba en algún momento.

* * *

All of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but I can not forget  
the way I feel right now

* * *

Y a pesar de que me arrepiento, espero que esto que siento lo pueda borrar de alguna forma. Lo más cruel de todo es que nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Nunca voy a olvidar estos sentimientos que aprendí por tu culpa… Caray me duelen!! Me dolieron ayer! Me duele hoy… Y mañana? Me seguirán doliendo o terminare volviéndome loca?? Dime hombre, crees que es justo?

Yo se que esperar darme un futuro, pero por que no lo haces aquí que estamos cercas? Por que te vas lejos? Cual es la diferencia?! Explícame por favor!!

* * *

In these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain,  
still remain  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain

* * *

_Es ahí __cuando Serena permite que Darién de su punto de vista pero…Solo hay silencio…_

Sabes Serena – decía Darién – Te quiero a mi lado, por que tú me quieras también a tu lado. No por obligación, ni compromiso. Si no por que tú quieras esto también… Tu me dices, aun me amas? Aun me deseas?

_No hay que ir muy lejos del siglo XXX para saber que ellos dos aceptaron seguir adelante, no como futuros soberanos, si no como pareja. Pues ambos supieron resolver los conflictos que por un momento __se encontraban perdidos…_

* * *

Bueno fin de mi inspiración…

Escribí esto por que es como me siento en estas fechas últimamente y creo que era como Serena se sentía al ver a Darien partir a ese viaje de estudios. El mío no se fue a estudiar si no aprender lo que es la guerra y es lo que mas me aterroriza…que me lo regresen loco…Yo solo quiero que regrese para seguir siendo la familia que siempre ha sido…

I Miss You Gordo!! Hope you're doing ok so you can come back soon…Love You forever and ever…


End file.
